In conventional public communication environment, information is delivered much later than an event for the delay to produce the news, and means to access the offered information such as communication devices and access to the communication channel, etc., are required for the audience. Accordingly, big data in regard to public opinion on the event represented as social media responses may not be easily shared in real time due to limited access to the means. Further, when normal communication channels are not available, critical information that are urgently to be shared may not be distributed in real time. At the same time, as publicly distributed information is indiscriminately available for everybody, reaching to a targeted audience with privileged information cannot be achieved with such public communication.